Stories
by sasuke fans
Summary: "kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku"-naruto/ sakura: maafkan aku Naruto/ aku akan menguasai negara ini/ Sakura...!/ matilah kalian berdua!/ kau akan kembalikan, Sasuke?/ berjanjilah satu hal/ Sasuke : Kaasan..!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OCC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : Fantasy-Tragedy

**Normal POV**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, _

_Kau itu temanku,kan?_

_Kita berteman sudah seperti saudara, tapi kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?_

_Aku mohon kembalilah, _

_Kembalilah seperti dulu._

**~Stories~**

"Kau mau cari masalah denganku, ha?"

"Cih, kau duluan yang mencari masalah denganku"

"Su-sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi"

Di sebuah taman bermain terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang berumur 7 tahun dengan rambut blondenya dan matanya yang sebiru langit menatap kesal dan meremas kerah baju seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya, dengan mata onyxnya yang kelam dan rambut model emo, dia pun tidak mau kalah dan juga meremas kera baju anak lelaki di hadapannya, sedangkan gadis yang berambut soft pink dengan mata emeraldnya menatap sedih ke arah mereka.

"Kita selesaikan sekarang!"

Mereka berdua mengambil ancang-ancang dan sama-sama mengeluarkan pukulan mereka dengan keras, gadis berambut pink itu hanya menutup matanya sambil menangis, dia tidak suka melihat hal itu, melihat dua anak lelaki itu melakukan kekerasan.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, jangan menangis seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe" Kata anak laki-laki dengan rambut blondenya dan nyengir khasnya.

Sakura, nama gadis berambut soft pink itu, di bukanya perlahan tangannya yang sejak tadi menutupi matanya, di tatapnya anak lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil nyengir dan beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit robek. Mata gadis itu beralih kearah anak lelaki yang berambut emo, dia hanya berdiri dan menatap ke langit, luka di wajahnya hanya sedikit. Pandangannya tiba-tiba kearah Sakura, Sakura sedikit kaget dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Teme, lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu, ingat itu" Kata Naruto, anak yang berambut blonde itu.

"Cih, sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap kalah" Kata Sasuke, anak yang berambut emo, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih dengan wajah sedihnya.

* * *

12 tahun kemudian.

_Bruuuuk_

Satu pukulan dengan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto, dengan keras Naruto terjatuh dan mengosok-gosok pipinya. Di atas atap gedung sekolah Konoha gakuen, dengan leluasa mereka bisa melakukan apa saja.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap kalah, bodoh"

"Diam kau Teme, aku akan menang"

Dengan segera Naruto bangkit dan berlari sambil mengeluarkan pukulannya, tiba-tiba dengan cepat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mengganggu saja" kata Naruto.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang berambut soft pink berdiri membelakangi Sasuke sambil meretangkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melindungiku" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku tidak melindungimu, aku hanya ingin kalian berhenti" Kata Sakura dan menurunkan tanganya.

"Ahk, Sakura-chan, jangan begitu, aku sedang usaha mengalahkan Teme" Kata Naruto berjalan santai ke arah Sakura, dengan keras Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh..." rintih Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kalau aku melihatmu berkelahi dengan Sasuke, aku yang akan membunuh kalian berdua"

"Ka-kau kejam sekali Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan berkelahi kalau Dobe tidak cari masalah duluan" Kata Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku, kalian itu bukan anak-anak lagi, jadi berhentilah berkelahi"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku bisa mengalahkan Sasuke"

Kembali satu jitak keras mendarat kearah Naruto, wajah Sakura betul-betul kesal. Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dari Naruto, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Teme...! jangan kabur dengan Sakura-chan, ayo kita berkelahi lagi, aku belum puas kalau aku tidak menang" teriak Naruto namun Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas yang masih sunyi, masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Sasuke duduk di kursinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau istirahat sebentar, bangunkan aku kalau jam istirahat berakhir"

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menatap sosok lelaki yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya yang imut saat masih anak-anak, kini menjadi sosok begitu tampan di mata setiap wanita, kulitnya yang putih dan mata onyxnya, serta lekukan di wajahnya begitu sempurna. Wajah Sakura menjadi sedikit merah.

"Berhentilah berkelahi, aku takut kalian akan seperti ini terus" gumam Sakura. Sasuke yang hanya menutup matanya, mendengar setiap kata-kata Sakura, gadis yang sekarang memiliki status hubungan dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian betul-betul akan berkelahi, sampai diantara kalian ada yang ma-" Kata-kata Sakura terpotong saat sebuah jari telunjuk menempel di bibirnya.

"Jangan ucapkan hal yang macam-macam" kata Sasuke dan kini menatap Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian akan seperti itu"

"Kami tidak akan berkelahi sampai ada yang mati, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Dobe"

"Hmm, aku hanya memperingati kalian"

"Iya, aku tahu itu" Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

* * *

Jaman yang di penuhi dengan orang-orang yang hanya berpikir, yang terkuat akan bertahan dan yang lemah akan mundur, Negara Konoha adalah Negara yang sangat damai, jaman modern seperti sekarang ini, banyak dari mereka yang memiliki kemampuan dan derajat yang tinggi, memanfaatkan segala pengetahuan dengan menciptakan berbagai senjata yang dikatakan hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada pemberontakan dari pihak yang menyetujui menjadikan Konoha kota gudang senjata.

"Apa kau tahu hal ini, tuan Minato" Tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut putihnya yang panjang. Jiraiya, dia adalah salah satu yang di anggap Minato seperti saudaranya, Jiraiya yang telah mengajarkan Minato bagaimana menjadi pemimpin yang bisa mengendalikan negaranya sampai menjadi makmur seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan hal itu, menurut beberapa sumber mereka masih merahasiakan hal itu" Kata Minato.

Beberapa orang hanya mengangguk dan menatap Minato dengan serius, dalam rapat kali ini beberapa perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uzumaki, mulai merasa curiga dengan tindakan perusahaan Uchiha, mereka mulai membuat senjata dengan alasan pesanan dari pihak negara lain, ada pun yang beranggapan mereka membuat itu untuk melindungi Negara Konoha jika tiba-tiba ada pemberontakan dari luar. Namun semua hal itu masih simpang siur, belum ada yang bisa memastikan semua hal itu dengan benar. Perusahaan Uzumaki yang bergerak di segala bidang, juga merupakan bagian dari pemerintahan, Minato adalah kepala pemerintahan di Negara Konoha, kebijakan-kebijakannya membuat Negara Konoha selalu terhindar dari berbagai persoalan dan dari persoalan yang paling ditakutkan, yaitu perang.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menyelidikinya, jangan sampai kita bertindak gegabah" Kata seorang lelaki dengan rambut peraknya dan memakai penutup mulut. Kakashi, dia adalah orang terpercaya Minato. Minato hanya mengangguk menanggapi setiap saran dari mereka, mereka yang di anggap Minato, orang-orang yang akan mendukungnya, orang-orang yang memilih mati untuk melindungi negara ini.

* * *

"Bagaimana setelah ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke.

Mereka berdua hanya duduk bersandar di tembok pembatas yang ada di atap gedung sekolah, Sasuke hanya menutup matanya dan Naruto menatap lurus kedepan. Suasananya aman dan terkendali, tidak ada perlawanan dari kedua kubu, sepertinya mereka memilih istirahat dengan santai dari pada istirahat sambil berkelahi.

"Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Hahah, itu konyol, aku akan tetap datang dan menantangmu" Lanjut Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau akan tetap kalah"

"Ahk, berisik kau Teme, hmm, apa kau akan meninggalkan Sakura-chan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Ahk, kau payah, pokoknya jangan sampai membuat Sakura-chan menangis, aku tidak segang-segang akan membunuhmu"

"Hn, aku tahu itu"

"Huft, padahal Sakura-chan itu lebih duluan mengenalku saat masih kecil, kenapa malah dia jadi menyukaimu"

"..."

"Teme, kau enak banget"

"..."

"Hei, katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja"

"Karena dia tulus menyukaiku"

"Heee..., apa? Kau bilang apa?" kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan kupingnya.

"Lupakan saja" kata Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Arrghht, Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal.

* * *

_Persahabatan itu indah, kau dan aku, tetap sahabat,kan? _

_Ah, kita adalah sahabat._

_Itu akan menjadi kenanganku._

_._

_._

_._

**Kediaman Uchiha**

"Tadaima" Ucap pria berambut raven, berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Rumahnya yang begitu luas dan besar, menggambarkan seorang uchiha yang identik dengan kemewahan dan kemegahan. Rumahnya yang besar terlihat sunyi, para pelayan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, setiap harinya Sasuke akan jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya yang sibuk dengan perusahaannya, Kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, hampir sama dengan ayahnya, berbagai negara pun jadi tujuan Itachi, begitulah kesibukan yang terjadi dikeluarga ini, di sebuah tangga terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sepinggangnya, berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Okaeri" ucapnya dengan senyum yang lembut dan mengusap pelan puncuk kepala anak bungsu yang paling di sayanginya.

"Kaa-san, sudahlah, aku bukan anak-anak lagi"

"Kau tetap anak kecil bagiku"

"Aku mau istirahat" kata Sasuke dan berjalan menuju tangga dan masuk kekamarnya. Mikoto hanya menatap lembut anaknya, walaupun Sasuke anak bungsu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak manja apalagi merengek pada Mikoto, namun tetap saja Mikoto merasa anak bungsunya itu sangat menyayanginya, tatapannya saat menatap Mikoto, mata yang kelam namun tersimpan rasa sayang yang besar untuk Ibunya.

.

.

.

"Too-san kapan pulang?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakan ramen buatan ibunya.

"Ahk, aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya, setiap hari hanya pekerjaan yang dia urus, aku dilupakan" Kata Kushina dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"_Kaa-san kalau marah lebih menyeramkan dari kyuubi"_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa Too-san tidak menelpon?"

"Huft, tadi dia sudah menelpon dan katanya akan pulang larut lagi" kata Kushina, mulai tenang dan duduk di kursi meja makan sambil meminum teh hangatnya, Naruto masih sibuk dengan menghabiskan kuah ramennya.

"Waah, ramen Kaa-san memang paling enak" Kata Naruto. Kushina membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tak jauh beda dengan keluarga Uchiha, di kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto jarang bertemu ayahnya, hanya saja suasananya agak berbeda, Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama ibunya sedangkan Sasuke memilih kamarnya sebagai tempat menghabiskan waktu, walaupun Mikoto mengajaknya keluar, Sasuke akan ikut tapi hanya menemani saja.

_Praaang... bruuukkkk..., _

Suara ribut di lantai dasar kediaman Uchiha mengusik waktu tidur Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menutup telinganya dan berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

_Dorrrr...!_

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar mendengar sebuah tembakan dari arah lantai dasar, dengan segera Sasuke bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar. Saat menuruni tangga, Tubuh Sasuke menjadi kaku, matanya onyxnya membulat sempurna, napasnya tidak karuan dan jantungnya berdetak cepat, lantai dasar rumahnya menjadi tempat genangan darah dimana-mana, seluruh pelayan Sasuke terbaring bersimbah darah. Sasuke mencoba menguatkan dirinya, pikirannya tertuju pada ibunya, Sasuke kembali berlari, menelusuri rumahnya yang amat luas, mencari sosok wanita yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Kaa-san!" teriak Sasuke, sambil mencari-cari ibunya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti, beberapa orang dengan memakai jas dan celana hitam sedang menodongkan senjata kearah Mikoto.

"Jangan sentuh kaa-sanku!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lari!" teriak Mikoto,

"Oh, ternyata masih ada satu orang" kata seorang lelaki dengan memakai jubah hitam menutupi kepalanya.

"Aku bilang jangan sentuh dia" Kata Sasuke lagi dengan wajahnya yang sangat marah.

"Wah, anakmu sangat berbakti ya" Kata laki-laki itu lagi,

"Sasuke cepat lari, jangan pedulikan ibu" kata Mikoto.

"Tidak, aku akan menolongmu" kata Sasuke.

"Menyelamatkan Ibumu? Kau tak akan bisa, bunuh dia" kata laki-laki itu,sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan beberapa orang siap dengan senjata dan sebuah pedang panjang.

_Doorrr...doorr...doorrrr..._

"Ka-kalian tidak boleh melukai anakku" kata Mikoto dan seketika tumbang, sesegera mungkin Sasuke menangkap ibunya.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, kau adalah anakku dan aku wajib melindungimu" Kata Mikoto, di sela-selanya menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, darah segar mengalir dari luka tembak yang ada di tubuh Mikoto, entah berapa butir peluru yang sudah bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke sangat terpukul melihat keadaan ibunya, sedih, itu yang ada di benak Sasuke, namun dia tetap menahan air matanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu"

"Hee, daijoubu, aku menyayangimu, Sasuke" ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto dan senyum lembutnya sambil menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Kaa-san...!"

"Haa, sudahlah, kau tidak perlu sesedih itu" Kata lelaki itu dan lainnya hanya tertawa, tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah merebut pedang mereka, dan menebas beberapa orang, sampai yang lainnya mengeluarkan tembakan, Sasuke menghindar, namun satu tembakan mengenai bahu kirinya, tetap saja Sasuke tidak jatuh semudah itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya terbaring seperti para pelayan Sasuke, cuma lelaki yang berjubah hitam itu berhasil kabur dengan luka gores di bagian pipinya.

Sasuke tertunduk lesu di samping tubuh ibunya, matanya memancarkan kekosongan. Tembakan di bahu kirinya membuat baju putihnya berlumuran darah, luka yang ada di bahunya tidak begitu sakit, dibandingkan hatinya yang sekarang tercabik-cabik menatap sosok yang di sayanginya, terbaring dan tidak akan membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut didepannya.

"_Kaa-san, aku berjanji akan melindungimu" ucap seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun sambil tersenyum di depan ibunya._

"_Waah, kau kuat yaa, Sasuke" Ucap Mikoto._

"_Tentu, aku lebih kuat dari Itachi-nii"_

"_Ahk, kau cerewet" Kata Itachi sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke._

"_Jangan mencubitku! Kau itu yang lemah, Itachi-nii" Kata Sasuke dengan tegas._

"_Hahaha, kalian sudahlah, jangan berkelahi, kalian wajib melindungi ibu kalian, kalian mengerti" Kata Fugaku._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan begitu juga Itachi, Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh melihat kedua putranya. _

* * *

"Kaa-san"

Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut ravennya, membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sekeliling ruangan yang asing di benaknya. Matanya yang kelam hanya menampakkan kekosongan. Tangan kanannya merasakan rambut seseorang yang ada di sisi ranjang tempat tidurnya. Di liriknya kesamping dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut soft pink sedang tertidur. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kepala gadis itu dan mengusap lembut. Merasa seseorang memegang kepalanya, Sakura segera terbangun dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun, Syukurlah" jawab gadis itu dengan senyum lembutnya walaupun dari wajahnya tampak agak bengkak pada bagian matanya, Seharian Sakura hanya menangis menatap Sasuke di ranjang dan tidak juga sadar selama dua hari.

"Apa kau mau makan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn"

Sakura bergegas mengambil bubur yang sudah disiapkan rumah sakit tempat Sasuke di rawat.

"Bangunlah, aku akan memperbaiki posisimu"

Sasuke menuruti kata-kata Sakura, bangun perlahan dan duduk sambil bersandar, Kepala Sasuke masih agak pusing.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyuapi Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke masih memilih untuk tidak menjawab panjang lebar, pikirannya masih kacau, trauma yang berat sedang melanda dirinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke masih tetap dengan sikapnya, tidak ingin berbicara apapun. Sakura yang terus menjaganya, tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sasuke, Sakura masih takut jika bertanya macam-macam tentang kejadian yang terjadi dirumah Sasuke.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Kediaman Uchiha yang begitu sunyi, tidak ada satupun Pelayan yang berlalu-lalang, gadis berambut soft pink berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tamu sambil sesekali memanggil Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura menjadi gemetar melihat pemandangan yang ada di ruang tamu Sasuke. Sakura hanya terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Beberapa detik Sakura terdiam dan segera bangkit, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mencari sosok yang sejak tadi di panggilnya.

Langkahnya terhenti, menatap orang yang di carinya hanya terduduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya, Tangisan Sakura pecah, Sakura segera berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

Rumah Sasuke segera di evakuasi, para pelayannya sudah di makamkan, polisi yang datang di TKP hanya bisa menghembuskan napas perlahan, salah satu saksi mata, Sasuke, tidak juga berbicara, dokter mendiagnosakan Sasuke mengalami trauma yang cukup berat, setelah mendapat berita kematian istrinya, Fugakugegas pulang dan mengurus segala pemakaman istrinya, Fugaku meminta Sakura untuk merawat Sasuke, Masih terasa sesak di dada Fugaku, melihat istri tercintanya mati begitu saja, Fugaku berniat mencari pelakunya dan membalas dendam, namun sampai detik sekarang pun, Fugaku masih belum menemukan titik terang tentang pelaku pembantaian dirumahnya.

**End Flash back**

* * *

Sebulan kemudian

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan menopangnya berjalan keluar kamar, sesampainya di taman rumah sakit, Sakura mendudukkan Sasuke di sebuah kursi kayu, Sakura juga duduk di samping Sasuke.

Terlihat di hadapan mereka, hamparan bunga-bunga berbagai warna yang menghiasi setiap taman rumah sakit itu. Pandangan Sakura hanya menuju ketaman bunga itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Indah ya" kata Sakura.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?

"Jauh lebih baik"

"Syukurlah, aku turut senang"

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku"

"Aku senang bisa berada di sampingmu"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, sekarang jadwal minum obatmu" kata Sakura dan mengajak Sasuke menuju kamar rawatnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Sakura mengambilkan beberapa butir pil untuk Sasuke.

.

.

_Triiit...Triiiit..._

**_Naruto Calling._**

Sakura berjalan agak menjauh dari Sasuke dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

"_Sakura-chan, apa Kau melihat Sasuke?"_

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat Sakura mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sakura, Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak menghubungiku"

"_Apa! Sasuke juga tidak menghubungimu, hmm, dia kemana yaa? Sudah sebulan lebih dia tidak masuk sekolah, kau juga, kemana saja kau?"_

"A-aku, aku sedang berada di luar kota, maaf, soalnya ada urusan mendadak"

"_Kalian berdua aneh, apa ada masalah? Ponsel Sasuke juga tidak bisa dihubungi"_

"Ma-masalah, tidak, kami baik-baik saja, yaa, aku tahu itu, sepertinya ponselnya rusak"

"_Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah kembali ke konoha"_

"Iya"

_Tuuut_..._Tuuuut..._

_._

_._

Sakura menutup ponselnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menatap lantai.

"Naruto, khawatir padamu" Kata Sakura.

"Hn, aku tahu"

"Sasuke!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan wajahnya yang mirip Sasuke, mata kelamnya dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terikat rapi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

_Bruuk...!_

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Itachi, pukulan yang cukup keras membuat Itachi jatuh kelantai, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan kesal dan amarah yang memuncak.

"Kau dan Too-san sama saja, kalian tidak mempedulikan Kaa-san, aku benci kalian!" teriak Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke, aku juga telat mendengar kabar ini" kata Itachi dan berdiri merapikan pakaiannya "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang menyerang rumah kita, Too-san juga sangat menyesal tidak meningkatkan sistem keamanan di rumah dan juga-"

"-Diam! Aku tidak butuh alasanmu!"

"Sasuke tenanglah" Kata Sakura dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, membelai lembut pipi Sasuke dan menenangkannya "Maaf, Itachi-nii, Sasuke sedang dalam masa terapi, jadi mohon jangan membuatnya emosi" ucap Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu kabar Sasuke" Kata Itachi kepada Sakura, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum lembut "Sasuke, aku turut menyesal atas hal ini, kau patut menyalahkanku, aku terima itu, aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu dan melindungi kaa-san, aku tahu ini berat bagimu, aku bisa pahami itu, tapi, kaa-san pergi karena dia ingin kau tetap hidup, dia ingin melihatmu menjadi anak yang dia banggakan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" sambung Itachi dan membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya emosi, sekarang menjadi tenang dan kembali duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Sakura berjalan mengambilkan kursi untuk Itachi, setelah itu Sakura berjalan keluar, membiarkan Itachi dan Sasuke menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyerang rumah kita?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, namun salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan dia memakai kaca mata"

"Apa yang mereka cari dirumah?"

"Aku hanya mendengar mereka meminta data rahasia yang disembunyikan Too-san saat mereka menangkap Kaa-san"

Itachi terdiam, kalimat-kalimat Sasuke membuatnya sedikit berpikir dengan kata-kata 'data rahasia'

"Apa kau sudah memberitahukan Too-san?"

"Belum"

"Hmm, baiklah, setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, segera hubungi aku, Too-san ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Hn, bagaimana dengan kaa-san?"

"Makamnya ada di tempat pemakaman umum Uchiha, berkunjunglah jika kau mau" kata Itachi dan berjalan keluar, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, Saat Itachi keluar, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

"Sasuke-"

"-Tenang saja, dia tidak emosi lagi" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kata dokter, 3 hari lagi Sasuke sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit" Kata sakura.

"Oh, terima kasih infonya, dan terima kasih juga sudah mau menjaga Sasuke" kata Itachi dan membelai lembut kepala Sakura.

"Sama-sama Itachi-nii" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian.

Sasuke membereskan pakaiannya dan barang-barangnya yang ada di rumah Sakit, Sakura turut membantunya, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, di jalan depan rumah sakit, sebuah mobil sedan hitam menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura, keduanya berjalan menghampiri mobil itu dan masuk kedalamnya, tidak menunggu lama, mobil mewah hitam itu sudah berada di jalan raya, menelusuri jalan-jalan perkotaan yang ramai dengan kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sasuke menatap ke kaca mobil sambil tangan kanannya menopang dagunya, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang kerumahmu" kata Sasuke, tetap dengan tatapannya kekaca mobil.

"Iya" ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa di repotkan"

"Hn"

"Setelah pulang nanti, kau harus menghabiskan obatmu, sampai luka yang ada bahu kirimu sembuh total, ok"

"Hn"

Setelah beberapa menit, mobil sedang itu berhenti di depan pagar yang cukup tinggi dan halaman dirumah itu cukup luas.

"Aku turun disini saja" Kata Sakura dan membuka pintu mobil sambil menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan keluar dari mobil "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" sambung Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan menelpon nanti"

"Tidak perlu, kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat"

"Aku akan tetap menghubungimu"

"Huft, dasar keras kepala, Dah"

"Dah"

Mobil sedang itu kembali melaju menuju jalan raya, selama di mobil Sasuke hanya terdiam, peristiwa kematian ibunya, masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya, walaupun Sasuke mencoba melupakannya, tetap saja dia akan mengingat ibunya yang mati karena melindunginya.

* * *

"Baa-san" panggil Sakura saat memasuk ruang tamu.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang" kata seseorang yang begitu tua, dilihat dari wajahnya dengan beberapa keriput yang menghiasi wajahnya, berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasuke bagaimana?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja, dia sudah sembuh" jawab Sakura.

"Syukurlah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat, selama di rumah sakit kau hanya menjaga Sasuke dan tidak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri"

"Iya-iya, aku tahu itu Baa-san"

Nenek Chiyo hanya ternyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sakura, sejak kecil Sakura dibesarkan nenek Chiyo, orang tua Sakura sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat Sakura berumur 5 tahun, walaupun nenek Chiyo dan Sakura tidak ada hubungan darah, nenek Chiyo tetap menganggap Sakura sebagai cucu kandungnya. Dirumah yang cukup besar dan megah ini, mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan di temani dengan beberapa pelayan yang mengurus rumah serta pelayan pribadi nenek Chiyo.

_Kami laporkan beberapa kerusakan terjadi di dekat sekolah konoha, sekarang daerah ini kembali aman setelah terjadi perang sengit antara sebuah __**R tipe wing**__ dan __**R tipe alfa**__. Sampai sekarang pun kabar yang beredar menyatakan perang ini terjadi karena pemberontakan yang mulai bergerak menentang pemerintahan konoha, sekian berita dari kami._

Sakura hanya menatap layar kaca televisi dengan tatapan yang begitu kaget.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya nenek chiyo, melihat Sakura yang berdiri terpaku didepan layar televisi.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa seperti itu?" pertanyaaan mulai bermunculan di kepala Sakura.

"Hmm, kau belum mendengar berita akhir-akhir ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Di beberapa daerah di negara Konoha ini, tiba-tiba sebuah **R** 'Robot' dengan berbagai tipe bermunculan, yang kau dengar barusan adalah **R tipe wing** milik perusahaan Uzumaki sebagai **R** pertahanan negara, sedang **R tipe alfa** masih rahasia, entahlah mereka dari mana, mereka tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan menghancurkan beberapa gedung dan membunuh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, sepertinya mereka benar-benar pemberontak di negara Konoha, tujuan mereka ingin mengambil alih kepimpinan Minato dan mengubah masa depan di negara konoha" Kata nenek Chiyo, menjelaskan semua hal yang telah terjadi selama Sakura hanya berada di rumah sakit.

"I-ini tidak mungkin" Kata Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tahu, kau masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini,kan, kau beranggapan Konoha adalah negara terdamai, itu tidak akan bertahan, suatu saat negara ini juga akan di serang, baik di luar maupun di dalam negara konoha itu sendiri.

Sakura hanya terdiam, setiap kalimat Nenek Chiyo masih belum bisa di cernanya.

* * *

Di lain tempat.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang sangat luas, di ruang tamu Ayah dan kakaknya, Itachi, sudah menunggunya. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sebuah sofa dan duduk di situ.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, nak?" tanya Fugaku dengan wajahnya yang masih lesu, melihat Sasuke di hadapannya, seakan terbayang wajah istrinya yang telah pergi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ini berkat Sakura" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Syukurlah, aku turut senang kau selamat saat insiden yang terjadi dirumah, aku juga berterima kasih sama Sakura, dia telah menjaga dan merawatmu"

"Hn" respon malas Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung pada intinya saja, sepertinya Sasuke mulai bosan dengan acara ngobrol seperti ini" Kata Itachi kepada Fugaku. Sasuke kembali menatap serius kearah Ayahnya.

"Hmm, baiklah Sasuke, Too-san akan membawamu ke perusahaan Too-san yang ada disebuah pulau yang tidak jauh dari negara Konoha ini, Too-san ingin kau mengembangkannya" kata Fugaku.

"Untuk apa Too-san mengirimku? Aku masih ingin pergi sekolah"

"Kau tidak tahu, sekarang konoha menjadi negara yang penuh dengan peperangan dimana-mana, kita sebagai Uchiha wajib menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

"Salah satu dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang berencana membunuh kita semua, itulah sebabnya kenapa Kaa-sanmu pergi"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir Fugaku.

"Kau bisa menemukan orang yang telah membunuh Mikoto"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya terdiam, setiap kata-kata Fugaku masih belum mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Aku lelah, nanti saja bicarakan hal ini" kata Sasuke dan beranjak menuju kamar barunya, setelah kejadian itu, Fugaku memilih meninggalkan rumah lamanya dan pindah kerumahnya yang sudah lama tidak di tinggali, namun rumah itu selalu di bersihkan oleh pelayan-pelayan yang tinggal di rumah itu.

"Haa... Too-san terlalu memancingnya dengan menyebut kaa-san, sekarang dia sedang berpikir makanya dia pergi" Kata Itachi setelah Sasuke sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu.

"Aku tetap akan membawanya dan menjadikannya pilot dengan **R tipe zero**"

"Apa Sasuke akan tertarik dengan hal itu?"

"Bagaimana pun caranya dia tetap akan menggunakan itu"

"Jika seperti ini, lama-kelamaan kita akan menjadi pemberontak"

"Kau tidak perlu berkomentar apapun, negara ini perlu ada perombakan, kita harus lebih ekstra mengusir mereka"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan i-"

"-Dengarkan Kata Too-san!" Kata Fugaku dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Terserahlah kata Too-san, aku tetap tidak akan ikut" kata Itachi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

_Nasib akan berbalik, dan negara ini akan hancur..._

* * *

_Triitt...Triiitt..._

**_Naruto Calling_**

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura melalu ponselnya.

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, apa kau sudah kembali dari urusanmu itu?"_

"Hmm, iya, kapan?"

"_Besok, di taman sekolah kita"_

"Tapi di tempat itu sudah di isolasi"

"_Tidak masalah, kita hanya akan berbicara di sana"_

"Baiklah"

_Tuuutt...tuuuuut..._

_._

_._

_Triiiit...trriiittt..._

**_Sasuke-kun Calling_**

Sakura masih menatap layar poselnya, setelah berbicara dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke menelpon.

"Halo"

"_Sakura, apa kau ada waktu?"_

"Iya, ada apa?"

"_Aku ingin bicara denganmu"_

"Kapan?"

"_Besok"_

"Hee, besok?"

"_Iya, ada apa? Apa kau sibuk?"_

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja-"

"_-Kenapa? "_

"Eh, ti-tidak, besok kita ketemu, tapi sore yaa"

"_Hn"_

_Tuuut...tuuutt..._

* * *

"Wow, sugoi...!" kata Naruto saat berada di dalam sebuah **R**.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau menyukainya?" Teriak Lee dari arah bawah di samping kaki **R**.

"Ini hebat sekali, apa betul **R** ini buat aku?"

"Tentu, ayahmu yang memintaku untuk menunjukkannya kepadamu?"

"Aku jadi bersemangat, kapan uji pakainya?"

"2 hari lagi, setalah semua mesinnya di cek dan di perbaiki"

"Ok, aku tunggu" Kata Naruto sambil menuruni **R**.

Rock Lee, atau sering di sapa Lee adalah seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Naruto, hanya saja otaknya yang selalu bekerja dalam hal mesin dan suku cadang **R**, Lee menguasai berbagai hal itu membuat sebuah **R** lebih maksimal saat di gunakan di lapangan.

"Berusahalah lebih giat, pemberontak itu harus segera dihancurkan" kata Lee.

"Tentu, aku akan sekuat tenaga menghancurkan mereka, tidak peduli mereka sekuat apa"

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Naruto, tenang saja, **R**mu ini akan aku pasangkan sistem mesin yang lebih kuat dari **R** yang telah di pakai oleh pilot-pilot sebelumnya, dan **R**mu ini sengaja di buat khusus"

"Khusus? Hee, keren" kata Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Kau ini, jangan lupa, ini adalah perang, jangan kau anggap seperti main-main"

"Iya-iya, aku paham kok, ok, besok kita uji lagi"

"Ok, senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu"

"Sama-sama"

.

.

.

"Laporan hari ini, kemungkinan mereka akan mengirimkan senjata lagi ke luar negeri" Kata Shizune, dia adalah sekretaris Minato yang melaporkan segala pergerakkan Uchiha, semua laporan mereka dapat dari mata-mata yang ditugaskan sebagai salah satu kaki tangan Uchiha.

"Kapan mereka akan mengirim?" tanya Minato.

"Besok, di perkirakan sekitar jam 4 sore"

"Hmm, kita akan siaga saja, jika mereka tidak memiliki ijin, sita barang mereka" kata Minato.

"Baik"

* * *

"Bagaimana hasil uji Naruto?" Tanya Minato kepada Lee.

"Hasilnya bagus, Tuan Uzumaki, Naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan kecepatan **R** dan uji menembaknya juga tepat sasaran, aku rasa seminggu lagi Naruto siap menjadi pilot andalan kita"

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya"

"Eh, tidak perlu bilang begitu tuan Uzumaki, aku yang senang bisa menjadi ahli mekanik disini"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku mengandalkanmu"

"Siap!"

* * *

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu tanpa membukanya, mereka berdua hanya mematung sambil mengarah kearah gagang pintu itu, keringat mereka sedikit bercucuran dan sesekali mereka menelan ludah mereka.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Minato.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab pasrah Naruto.

"Kushina pasti marah besar"

"Tentu saja, Too-san sudah meninggalkannya selama berbulan-bulan tanpa pulang kerumah, dan sekarang Too-san menyeretku dalam masalah ini"

"Siapa yang menyeretmu, aku melatihmu menjadi pilot yang handal!"

"Tetap saja, Too-san yang mengajakku!"

"Kalian berhentilah berkelahi...!"

_Plaak...plaak..._

Saat di ruang tamu yang tenang, Kushina dengan wajahnya yang masih kesal duduk di sofa, Minato dan Naruto berlutut di lantai sambil menggosok-gosok masing-masing pipi mereka bekas tamparan Kushina.

"Maaf, Kaa-san" kata Naruto.

"Kushina, maafkan aku"kata Minato.

"Kalian berdua seperti melupakanku, coba kalian rasakan dirumah sendirian"

"Apa pembantu dirumah tidak cukup?" Tanya Minato.

Urat-urat dikening Kushina keluar, Melihat sikap Kushina yang semakin kesal Minato hanya menunduk, Naruto hanya nyengir melihat sikap Too-sannya yang takut setengah mati.

"Hah, sudahlah, aku sedang capek" Kata Kushina dan beranjak dari sofa, saat melewati keduanya, sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tangan Kushina, Kushina berbalik dan menetap Minato yang sedang berdiri sambil tetap memegang tangan Kushina.

"Sebaiknya hari ini kita jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" tanya Minato.

"Huft, baiklah" Kata Kushina, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang begitu senang saat menatap wajah suaminya.

"_Curang mereka pergi berkencan"_ kata Naruto dalam hati dan hanya terdiam menatap orang tuanya pergi.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan wajah Sasuke yang terlintas.

"Kau sekarang ada dimana, Teme?"

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Naruto, rumah Sasuke, dengan segera Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan mengendarai sebuah motor menuju rumah Sasuke.

* * *

**~TBC~**

gomenn... ini karena terlalu panjang dan ternyata tidak bisa dibuat one shoot... *suram dipojokkan...

maaf, ceritanya biasa-biasa aja *suram lagi.

silahkan review, atau review aja dengan chapter selanjutnya... heheheh... *onegai


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OCC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : Fantasy-Tragedy

**Normal POV**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Stories~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

Pagar rumah Sasuke tidak terkunci, Naruto menjalankan motornya sampai di depan teras rumah Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke tampak sepi, di pagarnya pun tidak ada yang menjaga, di halaman tidak ada pelayan yang berlalu-lalang seperti biasanya, berkali-kali Naruto mengetuk dan membunyikan bel, namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, Naruto berjalan menuju halaman belakang dan berniat masuk melalui dapur, saat memegang gagang pintu dapur, seseorang tiba-tiba memukul Naruto dari belakang.

"Dasar pencuri!"kata seorang kakek-kakek tua sambil memegang sapu sebagai tamengnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku bukan pencuri"

"Lalu? Kau siapa? Berani-beraninya masuk ke rumah orang tanpa ijin"

"Aku temannya Sasuke, yang punya rumah ini"

Kakek-kakek itu menjadi tenang dan menurunkan sapunya.

"Tuan muda Uchiha yaa, aku pikir kau pencuri, hahaha"

"Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?"

"Aku tidak tahu, rumah ini sudah lama di tinggalkan Tuan besar Uchiha serta anak-anaknya, sebaiknya kau pulang"

"APA...! Jadi, mereka sekarang dimana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, setelah mereka pergi, tuan besar Uchiha menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumah ini"

"Apa dia tidak memberitahu alamatnya yang sekarang?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak memberitahuku"

"Hmm, terima kasih" Kata Naruto dan pamit pulang.

Saat dijalanan Naruto masih memikirkan kata-kata Kakek-kakek tua itu, sepertinya ada hal yang disembunyikan, Sasuke pindah rumah dan dia tidak memberitahukannya, ponsel Sasuke pun tidak bisa dihubungi, Naruto merasa hanya Sakura yang tahu sesuatu, namun kalimat Sakura saat mereka menelpon juga tidak memberikan titik terang Sasuke sekarang berada dimana. Naruto semakin penasaran apa yang telah terjadi dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut soft pinknya hanya memandangi tempat dimana sekarang dia berada, sebagian gedung tempat itu hancur, taman yang dulunya penuh dengan bunga-bunga rusak dan mati.

"Lama tidak jumpa yaa,Sakura-chan"

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan rambut blondenya sambil nyengir.

"Naruto"

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu kembali"

"Aku juga"

"Waah, tempat ini betul-betul rusak yaa" Kata Naruto sambil memandangi setiap sudut sekolah mereka yang sudah hancur akibat pertempuran **R**.

"Iya" kata Sakura dan juga melihat sekeliling tempat itu.

"Sakura-chan"

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke, apa tidak ada kabar darinya?"

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu, matanya tidak bisa menatap Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback **

Saat Sakura sedang membereskan barang-barang Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Jika Naruto mencariku, katakan saja, kau tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Eh? Kenapa? Dia akan khawatir padamu?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu masalah yang telah tejadi dirumahku"

"Tapi, kalian itu-"

"-Yaah, aku tahu, aku hanya ingin dia tidak mencampuri masalahku, walaupun dia sahabatku sekalipun"

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak berkomentar apapun.

**End FlashBack**

* * *

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto, melihat Sakura hanya terdiam.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa"

"Katakan saja jika terjadi sesuatu"

"Tidak ada"

"Apa Sasuke mencampakanmu?"

"Hee... bukan begitu, kami baik-baik saja"

"Lalu, kenapa dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada kita?"

Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam, Sakura sudah terlanjur memegang janji untuk tidak menceritakan apapun kepada Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan memegang bahu Sakura, matanya tertuju pada mata Sakura.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu Sakura-chan, apa kau tahu Sasuke dimana?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangnya, tidak ingin menatap langsung kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura " Aku sangat khawatir padamu dan Sasuke, kalian berdua tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisiku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya membalas pelukkan Naruto "_Maaf, Naruto"_ Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa mau aku antar pulang?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin pulang sendiri saja"

"Hee, apa-apaan kau, cepat naik, akan aku antar kerumahmu, hari sudah sore"

"Kau ini tetap keras kepala, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Ayolah, akan aku antar"

_Triiit...triiiiitt... _

**_Too-san calling_**

"Ada apa, Too-san?" Kata Naruto.

"_Segera ke markas dan lakukan uji pakai lagi"_

"Apa! Sekarang?"

"_Iya, cepatlah"_

"Tapi-"

_Tuuut...tuuuut..._

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Too-san menyuruhku ke markas Uzumaki"

"Ya sudah, pergilah"

"Tapi, aku ingin mengantarmu"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati dijalan yaa"

"Iya, Dah"

Naruto menarik gas motornya dan segera melaju kearah jalanan.

* * *

Setelah sampai dipusat berbelanja, Sakura menunggu Sasuke di tepi jalan sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, pusat berbelanja di negera Konoha ini sangat ramai dengan aktivitas orang pada pagi hari hingga malamnya, tidak jarang tempat itu tidak pernah sunyi oleh keramaian, toko-toko dengan beraneka barang-barang dan cafe-cafe yang tertata rapi di sepanjang jalan.

"Merindukanku?" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Hentikan, disini banyak orang" kata Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan berdiri disamping Sakura "Apa mau ke sebuah cafe?"

"Mau, kita ke cafe yang sana yaa" Pinta Sakura menunjuk sebuah cafe yang terkenal dengan kuenya yang enak-enak.

"Aku tidak suka makan yang manis-manis"

"Aku tahu itu, makanya kita kesana, ada kue yang rasanya kayak tomat loh" kata Sakura.

"Kau menang, kita kesana"

Setelah memesan sebuah kue dan minuman, Sakura menceritakan pertemuannya hari ini dengan Naruto, Sasuke hanya mendengar semua cerita Sakura tanpa berkomentar, meja mereka yang dekat dengan jendela, membuat Sasuke menopang dagunya dan terus menetap keluar jendela.

"Ini pesanan anda" kata seorang pelayan dengan ramah dan menaruh pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura "selamat menikmati" sambungnya dan melangkahkan kaki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura sambil memakan sesuap kue coklatnya dengan krim putih dan sebuah stoberi di atasnya.

"Setelah makan ini akan aku ceritakan"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Tidak, selesaikan makanmu dulu"

"Iya"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah keluar dari cafe dan berjalan menuju sebuah pantai yang tidak jauh dari pusat berbelanja itu.

Tibalah mereka di pantai, pantai yang tidak begitu ramai di sore hari, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan di pesisir pantai itu dan anak-anak kecil bermain air, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di pagar pembatas antara pasir pantai dan jalan beraspal.

"Too-san akan mengajakku pergi ke sebuah pulau tempat salah satu perusahaannya, dia memintaku untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya di sana" kata Sasuke.

"Hmm, Jadi, kau akan pergi lama?" kata Sakura dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn, dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha"

Sakura tambah menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya sambil terseyum "Itu berita yang bagus, kau jadi punya tujuan sekarang" kata Sakura dengan senyumnya yang sepertinya di paksa.

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apapun dan hanya terdiam menatap Sakura,

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku pergi?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, wajahnya kembali menunduk dan tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke yang memintanya untuk jujur.

"Aku harus mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan"

"Bukan jawaban itu yang aku minta, jawab dengan jujur"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama, sambil menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Sakura mulai berbicara " Tentu saja aku akan merasa kehilanganmu, tapi... tapi itu adalah masa depanmu, kau harus mengikutinya, walaupun kita akan terpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi, tidak masalah buatku"

Tangan yang kekar menariknya dalam pelukkan, Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam, Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkkan kata-katanya saat berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali, aku janji itu" kata Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukkannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Sasuke.

Hari sudah malam, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang, sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura yang baru turun dari motor Sasuke, berdiri dan menunggu Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu, setelah mendapatkan sebuah benda perak dengan beberapa hiasan.

"Ini untukmu" kata Sasuke sambil melingkarkan sebuah gelang perak dengan Hiasan peraknya berlambangkan marga Uchiha 'kipas' dan bunga Sakura.

"Indah sekali" Kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan hiasan yang ada di gelang itu.

"Jika aku kembali, benda itu harus selalu ada di pergelanganmu"

"Tentu, terima kasih Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil membelai lembut puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Jaga dirimu"

"Pasti, kau juga"

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke mencium sepintas bibir Sakura dan melajukan motornya ke jalanan, Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan wajahnya yang sedang memerah.

.

.

.

"Naruto, ayo cepat bangun" Bisik Minato saat di kamar Naruto.

"Hoaam, ada apa Too-san, ini belum pagi, bangunnnya nanti saja" Kata Naruto dalam keadaan setengah sadar bangun dan kembali tidur.

"Dasar anak ini, ayo cepat" Kata Minato dan memaksanya bangkit dari kasurnya, sesampainya di lantai 1, Kushina juga sudah bersiap-siap.

"Kaa-san, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku harus bangun jam segini?" kata Naruto, bingung dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya.

"Ssshht, pelankan suaramu, ayo cepat pergi" Kata Kushina, Naruto yang masih bingung hanya mematung dan di dorong Minato agar cepat mengikuti Kushina, sesampainya di kamar Orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina menyuruh Naruto merangkak di bawah ranjang mereka, Naruto mengikuti saja kata-kata orang tuanya, saat sampai di tengah-tengah ranjang, Minato menyuruh Naruto menarik seutas tali yang ada disitu dan terbukalah sebuah jalan rahasia, Naruto masuk duluan dan disusul Kushina kemudian Minato, jalan rahasia itu seperti sebuah lorong kecil yang hanya bisa di lewati satu-persatu, Naruto jalan pertama dan di belakangnya ada Kushina dan di belakang lagi ada Minato.

"Kaa-san, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa kita harus melewati lorong yang aneh ini?"

"Diamlah dan tetap jalan" kata Kushina.

"Nanti kami akan menjelaskan semuanya" Kata Minato.

Naruto dengan mukanya yang kusut karena tidurnya di ganggu berjalan perlahan-lahan, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ledakan besar dari ujung lorong saat mereka masuk tadi. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berbalik.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa berhenti, ayo cepat jalan" kata Kushina.

"Kaa-san cerewet sekali"

"Apa! Kau ingin aku pukul, ha!"

"Hei kalian berdua sudahlah"

* * *

Di kediaman Uzumaki, hanya terlihat puing-puing sisa dari ledakan tadi, rumah Naruto hancur berantakan, masih terdapat beberapa asap di beberapa tempat, terlihat beberapa orang sedang membongkar-bongkar puing-puing itu.

"Lapor, kami tidak menemukan apapun, satupun mayat juga tidak ada, para pelayannya juga tidak ada, rumah ini kosong"

"_Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu sejak awal, cepat kosongkan tempat itu"_ kata sebuah suara melalui telepon genggam.

Mereka bergegas menaiki sebuah mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan, Naruto langsung berbaring di kasur yang ada diruangan itu.

"Aku ngantuk sekali, apa ini ruangan rahasia Too-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto sambil berbaring dan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa, ruangan itu lumayan kecil, hanya ada satu buah kasur dan sofa panjang.

"Ini tempat buat kita melarikan diri jika terjadi sesuatu dirumah"Kata Kushina.

"Suara yang kau dengar tadi adalah suara ledakan dari rumah kita" kata Minato.

"Apa! Rumah kita meledak? Kenapa seperti itu? Lalu, kita akan tinggal dimana?" Kata Naruto dengan tatapannya yang begitu kaget.

"Sepertinya ada yang merencanakan hal ini, mereka berniat membunuh kita, motifnya sendiri aku tidak tahu, untuk sementara kita akan tinggal di Villa yang ada di bukit" ucap Minato.

"Bagaimana dengan semua pelayan? Apa mereka di biarkan tetap dirumah?"

"Mereka semua aman, Pintu rahasia ada dua yang satu berada di ruangan salah satu kamar pelayan, mereka semua sudah lebih dulu keluar, dan sekarang mereka akan di antar ke Villa.

"Merepotkan saja, Rumah kita diledakkan begitu saja, awas saja kalau aku tahu pelakunya" kata Kushina.

"Tenanglah Kushina" kata Minato.

* * *

"Ini adalah ruangan Tuan, ruangan ini sudah didesain agar Tuan tetap nyaman" Kata seorang gadis kepada Sasuke.

Pintu ruangan itu bergeser dengan sendirinya dan terlihat di dalamnya, sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang lumayan besar berada di sudut ruangan itu, terdapat 2 buah sofa dengan beralaskan karpet coklat, di sudut lainnya terdapat sebuah pintu, dan di dalamnya adalah kamar mandi, sebuah lemari yang cukup besar dan agak panjang, di dalamnya tertata rapi pakaian sasuke, disudut lainnya terdapat kulkas yang cukup besar dengan dua pintu. Sebuah jendela yang langsung mengarah kearah laut.

"Jika anda butuh sesuatu segera tekan ponsel yang ada didinding itu" Kata gadis itu dan menunjukkan sebuah ponsel bergantung yang ada dinding.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke dan gadis itu segera pergi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap keluar "Apa maksud Too-san, mengirimku ketempat seperti ini?" kata Sasuke dan tetap menatap laut lepas.

* * *

_Triit...triittt..._

_**Itachi-Nii calling**._

"Ada apa?"

"_Kau sekarang ada dimana?"_

"Sebuah pulau"

"_Ternyata Too-san betul-betul mengajakmu ketempat itu"_

"Apa maksudnya dengan tempat itu?"

"_Pulau itu adalah tempat mengembangkan senjata, Too-san sengaja membeli pulau itu untuk merakit senjata, dan asal kau tahu saja di tempat itu Too-san menyimpan data rahasianya yang dicari oleh banyak orang"_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat Kaa-sannya dan orang-orang yang datang mencari data rahasia itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"_Ceritanya sangat panjang, nanti saja saat kita bertemu akan aku jelaskan semuanya_"

"Aku ingin sekarang"

"_Maaf, Sasuke, sekarang aku sedang sibuk, ceritanya nanti saja, dah"_

"Tunggu"

_Tuuut...tuuut..._

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal dan melempar ponselnya ke kasur.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah Sasuke tinggal di pulau itu, Fugaku mengajaknya kesebuah gedung yang sangat besar dan luas. Saat memasuki gedung itu, beberapa orag terlihat sibuk dan berjalan-jalan di dalam gedung itu, beberapa ada yang memakai pakaian serba putih, dan ada yang memakai baju tukang mekanik berwarna biru dengan lambang Uchiha 'Kipas merah dibagian atas dan putih pada bagian bawah' pada belakang baju mereka, Sasuke hanya terdiam mengikuti Fugaku sambil sesekali memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Setelah menaiki lif yang turun kebawah, Sasuke di ajak di sebuah tempat yang terdapat banyak **R **'Robot' Ukurannya yang sangat besar, dan tertata rapi di ruangan itu, masing-masing **R** bertuliskan 01 hingga 20, cukup banyak, namun ruangan itu hanya dilewati dan masuklah Sasuke diruangan yang hanya terdapat satu **R**, Pada lenganya bertuliskan **R-Zero**.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke masih tidak berbicara dan hanya memperhatikan Robot itu "Biasa saja" Ucap Sasuke asal.

"Hahaha, memang kalau hanya dilihat akan biasa saja, tapi ini adalah **R **tipe yang berbeda dengan **R** yang kau lihat tadi, **R** ini sudah didesain dapat bergerak cepat dan kekuatan tempurnya sangat stabil, mesinnya juga dibuat khusus, musuh dengan tipe bagaimanapun, dengan **R** ini tidak akan terkalahkan" Kata Fugaku, menjelaskan tiap inci **R** ini dengan bangga.

"Langsung saja intinya" Kata Sasuke mulai bosan dengan penjelasan Too-sannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pilot **R-Zero** ini"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Hmm, aku tidak bisa memaksamu, aku hanya ingin mempercayakan senjata rahasia ini kepadamu, sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengembangkan **R-Zero** ini dan mencari orang yang tepat sebagai pilotnya"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan **R-Zero**.

"Kau bisa mencari orang yang membunuh Mikoto" sambung Fugaku.

Mendengar nama kaa-sannya Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya tidak memperlihat dirinya sedang marah mendengar kata-kata Too-sannya.

"Akan aku pikirkan" Kata Sasuke dan meninggalkan tempat itu, mencari udarah segar di lantai paling atas di gedung itu.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sasuke"

Fugaku yang melihat Anaknya itu hanya tersenyum puas menggunakan nama Istrinya untuk memancing Sasuke.

Peperangan semakin sengit, setiap ada pengiriman senjata, sejumlah **R-wing** segera menghentikan transaksi pengiriman senjata itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadi adu tembak dan pertempuran Robot antar mereka, pasukan Uzumaki dan pasukan Uchiha, tidak ada yang mau mengalah atau mengibarkan bendera putih, warga yang dilindungi pemerintahan Uzumaki tidak luput dari peperangan ini, mereka di bunuh secara membabi-buta.

Minato yang sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah Fugaku dan beberapa orang yang tergabung di dalamnya, mereka seakan-akan menginginkan negara damai dengan cara peperangan.

Naruto yang sudah menjadi pilot handal menjadi kekuatan utama dalam pasukan Uzumaki, sedangkan Sasuke yang ditempatkan di pasukan sebelah selatan menjadi pilot utama dan berhasil menduduki beberapa tempat sebagai hasil dari pertempurannya.

Selama itu Sasuke dan Naruto belum bertemu dalam satu medan tempur, Sasuke juga masih mencari-cari pelaku yang membunuh Kaa-sannya, Fugaku mengatakan pada Sasuke, Dia mencurigai orang-orang yang tergabung dalam **R-Wing** adalah pembunuh Mikoto, hal itulah yang menjadi pemicuh Sasuke bersedia menjadi pilot **R-Zero**.

* * *

"Sakura" Panggil seseorang.

"..."

"Sakura" nama itu terulang dimulut orang itu.

"Eh, i-iya, ada apa Chiyo Baa-san?"

"Lagi-lagi melamun, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau melamun?"

"Melamun? Ti-tidak, aku tidak melamun"

"Jelas-jelas kau tadi melamun" Kata Nenek Chiyo sambil menyentil pelan jidat Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Apa kau merindukan Sasuke?"

"Iya, tapi aku sudah memegang janji, dan aku akan tetap menunggunya"

"Gadis yang baik, Sasuke beruntung mendapatkanmu"

Sakura hanya tertunduk dengan semburat merah menghiasai wajah putihnya.

"Naruto, tumben dia tidak terlihat" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Naruto sedang sibuk menjadi pilot untuk melindungi negera ini, kemarin lalu aku sempat bertemu dan dia bilang dia sekarang adalah seorang pilot **R-wing**, Oh iya, jika Pemerintahan Uzumaki yang mengendalikan semua **R-wing**, maka yang jadi lawan mereka, siapa?"

"Akhirnya kau menanyakan hal ini juga" Kata Nenek Chiyo sambil berjalan menduduki sebuah sofa.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Nenek Chiyo dan berjalan duduk di samping Nenek Chiyo.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang mereka lawan,kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti dan alisnya mengirut seakan-akan bertambah bingung.

"Yang mereka lawan itu adalah... Pasukan pemberontak Uchiha"

Kaget, itulah ekspresi yang sekarang terlihat dari wajah Sakura, Sakura masih terdiam cukup lama.

"I-ini tidak mungkin"

"Maaf, tidak memberitahukanmu sebelumnya, aku memiliki mata-mata yang ada di pasukan pemberontak, dan setelah diselidiki mereka adalah Uchiha dengan beberapa orang yang terlibat didalamnya, antara lain Orochimaru, Madara, akatsuki dan beberapa orang lainnya yang sangat berpengaruh di negara ini"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Apa mereka tahu hal ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak, mereka tidak tahu sama sekali"

"Aku harus menghubungi mereka" Kata Sakura dan bergegas menelpon Naruto, namun nomor Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak bisa, mereka berdua tidak bisa dihubungi, Mereka berdua harus diberitahukan segera!"

"Itu mustahil, sistem keamanan mereka di jaga ketat, dan tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk, sedangkan Sasuke, mata-mataku hanya mampu berada di gedung perusahaan Uchiha, Sasuke sekarang berada di sebuah pulau yang belum bisa di lacak dengan radar pemantau"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika begini terus, mereka... Hiks.." Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka berdua bertemu di medan perang. Nenek Chiyo merangkul Sakura dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Pergilah ke dermaga di sebelah selatan negara Konoha, kau mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke" Kata Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu bergegas mengemas barang-barangnya dan bergegas ketempat yang nenek Chiyo katakan, setelah berpamitan, supir pribadi Nenek Chiyo segara mengantar Sakura.

* * *

"Pilot Sasuke, siap!" ucap Sasuke dan **R-zero** melaju di lintas tempat keluar, Sasuke menerbangkan **R-zero**nya dengan cepat menuju dermaga,

Beberapa menit Sasuke sudah Sampai di dermaga dan dengan segera menembaki beberapa **R wing** yang ada di situ, **R-01** dan **R-02** rusak parah, Sasuke yang datang dengan **R-10**, **R-15**, dan **R-06** segera membawa teman-teman mereka yang terluka, Sementara yang lain masih menyelamatkan yang masih hidup, Sasuke menyerang **R-wing**, pergerakan **R-wing** lebih lambang dari Sasuke, Sasuke dengan **R-zero**nya yang memiliki sistem cepat bergerak, memudahkan Sasuke untuk menghancurkan **R-wing** yang ada di hadapannya.

Tinggal 2 **R-wing** yang masih bersembunyi di puing-puing dermaga, Sasuke dengan kosentari menatap layar **R-zero**nya dan mencari musuh yang masih bersembunyi, layar **R-zero** menangkap seseorang yang sedang berlari, Sasuke menatap kaget ke arah layar **zero**, seorang gadis berambut soft pink berlari menuju seekor kucing kecil yang terhimpit reruntuhan.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menolongmu" Kata gadis itu dan mencoba mengangkat reruntuhan dari kaki kucing itu.

Sasuke yang masih fokus menatap Sakura, tiba-tiba alarm musuh dari **R-zero** berbunyi, sebuah **R-wing** menembaki **R-zero**, dengan cepat **R-zero** bergerak menghindar, namun tembakkan itu mengenai bangunan yang lain, bangunan itu tepat berada di atas gadis berambut soft pink itu.

"LARI SAKURA...!" Teriak Sasuke dari dalam **R-zero**.

Reruntuhan bangunan itu jatuh ke jalanan dan menipa apapun. Tanda-tanda kehidupan dari gadis pink itu tidak terlacak di layar **R-zero**.

"SAKURAAA...!" teriak Sasuke dan dengan wajah yang begitu marah, Sasuke menggerakkan **R-zero** dengan cepat dan membunuh **R-wing** yang tersisa, hanya hitungan detik semua musuh di lumpuhkan Sasuke.

Beberapa menit setelah evekuasi, Sasuke segera turun dari **R-zero** dan berlari kearah reruntuhan yang menimpa Sakura, berharap mendapatkan gadis itu masih hidup. Beberapa reruntuhan yang Sasuke angkat tidak juga menampakkan Sakura, hampir seluruh tempat itu Sasuke perhatikan dan mencari-cari sosok orang yang sedang dia cari, namun hasilnya tidak ada, Sasuke tidak juga menemukan tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di reruntuhan itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya, hatinya sekarang sedang sakit melihat orang yang sangat di sayanginya mati dihadapannya. Dari arah kejauhan sebuah benda bersinar dan membuat Sasuke tergerak untuk mengambilnya, terlihat sebuah gelang perak dengan lambang kipas dan bunga sakura.

"Arrrrgggghhh... Sakuraaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka matanya, seakan-akan sedang mendapat mimpi yang sangat buruk, tubuhnya masih agak Sakit, orang itu hanya terbaring dan sebuah perban terlilit di kepalanya.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya, entah kepada siapa, ruangan yang bercat putih itu tampak sepi dan hanya ada hembusan angin dari arah jendela yang terbuka lebar yang membuat kain gordennya bergerak.

Gadis itu kemudian bangun dan turun dari tampat berbaringnya. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri jendela dan duduk di sisi jendela yang agak luas sehingga bisa menjadi tempat duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan mata onyxnya, gadis itu berbalik dan melihat kearah suara yang sepertinya tertuju padanya. Mata gadis itu membulat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di pintu, detik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lembut di hadapan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke dengan sikap yang sangat emosi menuruni **R-zero**nya dan berjalan cepat tanpa mempedulikan pilot-pilot yang lain memanggilnya.

"Wow, kau hebat sekali, bisa mengalahkan semua **R-wing** dengan hitungan detik" kata Suigetsu.

"Jangan menggangguku" Kata Sasuke dan menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuhnya jika dia berbicara sekali lagi.

"Oke, oke" kata Suigetsu dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat ruangannya.

Suigetsu berjalan menuju tempat cek **R-zero**, melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merahnya dan pakaiannya yang serba putih sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di beberapa lembar kertas yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Oi, Karin, ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu.

Suigetsu adalah salah satu pilot handal yang ada di Uchiha, namun sikapnya yang selalu seenaknya membuat Karin, yaitu gadis yang bertugas sebagai pengecek setiap **R** di uchiha, tidak terlalu akrab dengan Suigetsu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Karin sinis.

"Apa kau tidak melihat Sasuke tadi, sepertinya dia sedang kesal"

"Aku tida tahu dan aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi dengan tuan muda"

"Ahk, kau sok mengucapkan tuan muda, biasanya kau memanggilnya dengan namanya, Sasuke"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Sudahlah, aku kesini tidak mau bertengkar denganmu, aku akan cari tahu sendiri, dah" kata Suigetsu dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Sasuke menatap gelang milik Sakura, perasaannya sekarang sedang kacau dan hatinya serasa teriris, Sakura yang mati tepat di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit shock. Beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya dan hanya mengurung diri, Setiap panggilan untuk bertugas pun tidak dipedulikannya, Sasuke memilih sendiri dan tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun.

_Tok...Tok..._

Sasuke hanya duduk termenung di kasurnya dan tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya walaupun seseorang mengetuk pintunya cukup lama.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya" Teriak Fugaku.

Dengan malas Sasuke menuruni kasurnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Kata Fugaku.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sofa yang ada diruangannya dan Fugaku berjalan mengampiri sofa yang lain dan duduk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Ayahnya.

"Karin memberitahukanku kalau kau tidak mau keluar kamar bahkan menjalankan **R**, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang sedang mengganggumu?"

"Itu bukan urusan Too-san" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Katakan sesuatu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang terus-terusan menyembunyikan masalahmu"

"..."

"Aku dengar kau melihat Sakura ditengah pertempuran dan mati tertindih reruntuhan akibat tembakan R musuh yang meleset"

"Dari mana Too-san tahu?"

"Dari salah satu prajurit yang bersamamu saat di dermaga, kau menyuruhnya membantumu mencari mayat gadis berambut soft pink, namun sayang, gadis yang kau sebutkan itu tidak ditemukannya, jadi apa kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi saat itu?" tanya Fugaku, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat kaget.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya, dia berada disana, di dermaga dan menolong seekor kucing!"

"Sasuke dengarkan aku, ini adalah peperangan kau bisa saja menemui Sakura saat perang ini usai"

"Aku tidak bohong! Sakura berada disana! Ini buktinya" Kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gelang yang berlambangkan kipas dan bunga sakura "Ini milik Sakura, aku menemukannya di dekat reruntuhan" Tambah Sasuke meyakinkan Ayahnya kalau Sakura benar-benar berada disana.

"Baiklah aku percaya, tapi, apa kau akan tetap seperti ini terus? Mengurung diri dan mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang tidak mampu melindungi Sakura"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak menatap Ayahnya. Fugaku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Berhentilah memikirkan orang yang sudah tidak ada dan keluarlah, aku membutuhkan dirimu, nak" Kata Fugaku dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

* * *

_Apa ini akan menjadi akhirnya ?_

_Kita dipertemukan kembali,_

_Apa kau masih tetap sahabatku?_

_Aku memilih diam dan tidak akan menjawab apapun,_

.

Masing-masing dari mereka keluardari **R**, hanya ada tatapan kosong dari cowok berambut raven itu.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, aku senang bisa melihatmu baik-baik saja" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang berdiri jauh didepannya di atas **R-Zero**nya. Sasuke masih terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin "Kembalilah ke Konoha, dan kita akan bersenang-senang seperti dulu, kembali seperti dulu saat di sekolah, Kau, aku dan Saku-"

"-Sakura sudah mati" tegas Sasuke, Naruto tiba-tiba kaget mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura sudah mati" Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mati? Siapa? Siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"**R-Wing**"

Lagi-lagi Naruto terkejut, seakan-akan terasa sesak didada Naruto mendengar **R** tipe **Wing** yang telah membunuh Sakura.

"Kau bohong, mana mungkin **R-Wing** yang melakukan itu!"

"Aku sendiri yang melihatnya, Kalian sama saja, kenapa kalian selalu merebut orang yang aku sayangi, ha!" Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sedikit marah.

"Merebut? Merebut apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" Kata Naruto semakin bingung dengan tiap kalimat Sasuke.

"Kalian telah membunuh Kaa-sanku dan kalian telah membunuh Sakura! Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Kalian? Kalian siapa?"

"Aku sudah mendapat banyak informasi, kaki tangan Ayahmu, mereka yang telah datang ke rumahku dan membunuh seluruh orang yang ada di rumahku, dan hanya aku yang selamat, sekarang mereka membunuh Sakura, apa kau tidak tahu semua itu Naruto! Kau tidak tahu apa yang Ayahmu lakukan, kau hanya dijadikan sebagai bonekanya! Ikutlah denganku dan kita akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang akan menghalangi kita"

"Kau salah! Bukan seperti itu, Too-sanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, dan yang kau anggap sebagai boneka itu, adalah kau, Kau Sasuke, Ayahmu yan menjadikanmu boneka"

"Diam! Aku tidak butuh alasanmu, dan aku bukan boneka Too-sanku, aku bergerak sesuai keinginanku"

Keadaan di antara Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada kata penyelesaian, mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan pernyataan dan hanya membuat Sasuke semakin kesal, menurutnya kata-kata Naruto hanya sebuah kata-kata yang tidak benar.

"Sadarlah Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan kalimat Naruto dan kembali masuk ke dalam **R**nya dan segera menjalankannya, Naruto yang tidak tinggal diam juga kembali masuk, dalam hitungan detik masing-masing dari mereka sudah melancarkan serang dari **R** mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku harus menghentikan mereka" Kata seorang gadis berambut soft pink saat berada di ruang tamu bersama cowok bermata onyx.

"Percuma, sekarang mereka sedang bertempur, jika kau mendengkat, itu artinya kau tidak sayang nyawamu" kata cowok bermata onyx itu.

"Tapi, mereka... mereka... hiks..." gadis berambut soft pink itu hanya menutup mulutnya dan air mata mengalir deras di pelupuk matanya.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Naruto akan membawa kembali pulang Sasuke, tanpa ada yang kehilangannya nyawa" Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sudah berkali-kali mereka berdua mengerluarkan serangan namun kekuatan di antara mereka seimbang, Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah dan cepat menggerakkan **R-Zero**nya. Naruto masih tetap menangkis setiap serangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa kau sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi, ha!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada menyombongkan diri.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, kau harus pulang ke Konoha, apapun yang terjadi"

"Diam kau! Aku tetap akan mengalahkamu, disini, sekarang juga, dan negara ini akan lebih damai tanpa kalian, klan Uzumaki!"

Sasuke semakin cepat menyerang **R-Wing**, Naruto yang tadinya hanya menangkis kini membalas semua serangan Sasuke, Kekuatan mereka berimbang.

* * *

_Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu,_

_Kau selalu benar kawan,_

_Namun jalanmu salah,_

_Aku akan membawamu kembali,_

_Pasti,_

_Dan kata sahabat itu, akan aku dengar kembali._

.

.

.

Tembakan demi tembakan keluar dari **R-Zero** dan **R-Wing**, kekuatan mereka betul-betul hebat,** R** tipe lain dari klan Uchiha dan klan Uzumaki sudah tidak ada yang bisa bergerak lagi, hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang tetap pada posisi perang.

Serangan Sasuke tiba-tiba meleset dan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, Naruto segera menghunuskan pedang dari **R-wing**nya dan menembus **R-Zero**, Sasuke yang berada di dalam sangat terkejut mendapati kerusakan pada **R-Zero**nya, Sasuke bergegas menarik **R-Zero** dan menembak **R-Wing**, Namun **R-Wing** segera menghindar dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dan memotong tangan **R-Zero** yang memegang senjata. **R-Zero** berhenti dan tidak bergerak.

"Sasuke, Aku tidak ingin melakukan peperangan ini, aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun, sebaiknya kita berhenti saja, aku tidak ingin melukaimu" Kata Naruto.

**R-Zero** sama sekali tidak bergerak dan Sasuke yang berada didalamnya hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! seharusnya kalian mati!" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan **R** tipe lain dan menyerang Naruto.

Sasuke segera menatap layar **R-Zero** dan melihat Naruto yang sedang di serang, namun Naruto segera menghindar. Tiba-tiba **R** itu bergerak dan menuju **R-Zero**, Naruto yang melihatnya dengan segera **R-wing** menembak R itu dan bergegas berdiri di hadapan **R-Zero**.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tidak saling menyerang" Kata orang itu lagi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku? Aku adalah orang yang akan menguasai Negara ini"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara dengan kalian!"

Dengan segera **R** tanpa identitas itu segera melawan **R-zero** dan **R-wing**, Sasuke dan Naruto yang tadinya menyerang satu sama lain, kini bekerja sama dan mewalan **R** itu.

**R-Zero** yang sudah kehilangan lengannya satu hanya bisa menggunakan lengan yang satunya, namun hal itu membuat pergerakan **R-Zero** menurun.

"Matilah kalia berdua!" kata seseorang yang mengendalikan **R** tanpa identitas itu dan segera mengeluarkan tembakannya yang begitu kuat hingga radiasinya dapat merusak daerah disekelilingnya. **R-wing** dapat menahan itu namun tidak dengan **R-zero** yang sudah mencapai batas dan mengalami banyak kerusakan.

Duuaaarrrrrr...!

"SASUKE...!" teriak Naruto.

**R-zero** yang meledak tepat di hadapan Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin marah dan menyerang R tanpa identitas itu.

Keadaan memburuk **R** tanpa rahasia itu semakin kuat dan **R-wing** hampir tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

"Kau juga akan menyusulnya! Hahahaha" Kata orang itu kepada Naruto yang berada didalam **R-wing**. Namun Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sebuah **R** dengan corak putih dan terdapat lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya, menebas dengan sekali ayungan pada **R** tanpa identitas.

Duuaaarr...!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata seseorang yang langsung keluar dari **R** putih. Naruto yang sudah kelelahan hanya terseyum menatap orang itu, orang yang bermata sama dengan Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Diketahui **R** tanpa identitas itu adalah **R-zero 01**, dan yang mengendalikannya adalah Kabuto yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu penasehat dari Minato namun bekerja sama merancang **R-zero** bersama Fugaku, Kabuto ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan Minato dengan cara membuat Fugaku melawan Minato, namun semua rencana Kabuto gagal, dia mati dalam pertempuran melawan Naruto dan Itachi yang menghancurkan **R-zero 01**.

Fugaku memilih untuk menghentikan penyerangan dan memilih ditahan, karena Fugaku merasa dia sudah diperalat oleh Kabuto dan Fugaku sangat membenci Kabuto yang menjadi dalang penyerangan dirumahnya dan membunuh istrinya.

Minato yang merasa peperangan dimenangkan oleh klannya, tidak langsung menahan Fugaku, dia memilih untuk menjalankan kerja sama dengan Fugaku.

Semuanya kembali damai dan warga Konoha saling membantu dan kembali membangun negara Konoha seperti dulu.

Karin dan Suigetsu yang bekerja pada Fugaku adalah mata-mata dari klan Uzumaki namun mereka lebih bekerja pada Nenek Chiyo, mereka berdua kembali pada posisi mereka yaitu sebagai staf keamanan di pemerintahan Uzumaki.

.

.

.

"_Hei... aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau aku tidak akan kalah! Kau dengar itu!" kata seorang bocah dengan mata birunya._

"_Bodoh, kau akan tetap kalah" ucap bocah yang bermata onxy._

_Mereka berdua saling mengeluarkan kepalan tangan mereka..._

Perlahan seseorang yang berbaring diatas kasurnya yang serba putih, membuka matanya dan menatap disekililingnya.

"Ini...?" gumamnya dalam hati dan merasakan tangannya memegang helaian rambut. Di allihkan padangannya dan menatap seorang gadis tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi dan membaringkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang.

"Sa-Sakura?" Tatapannya kini melebar dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun, namun rasa perih dan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya tidak dapat bangun dan hanya sedikit bergerak.

Gadis berambut soft pink yang sejak tadi tertidur segera bangkit dari tidur nyenyaknya dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu pilu, seakan ingin memberitahukan bahwa dia sangat merindukannya.

"Sa-Sasuke, jangan bangun dulu" Kata Sakura, dan memperbaiki selimut Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan akibat usaha Sasuke untuk memaksa dirinya bangun.

"Aku dimana?"

"Ini dirumah Sakit Konoha, kata dokter Tsunade kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak karena lukamu saat ledakan **R-Zero**" Kata Sakura dan kembali duduk. Sasuke terdiam dan mengingat saat **R-Zero** yang dia kendalikan meledak akibat serangan tembakan nuklir dari **R** tanpa idenitas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu"

"Tapi, saat didermaga?"

"Kau melihatku? Huft.. hampir saja aku mati, untung Itachi-nii menolongku, dia yang membawaku saat aku terluka parah"

Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam, ada banyak hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, dan semua kekacauan yang telah terjadi di Konoha.

"Ada banyak hal ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Sasuke.

"Bicaranya nanti saja, setelah kau sembuh" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit perlahan dan duduk "Aku kembali" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dan melingkarkan gelang milik Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk erat Sasuke "Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke, hiks.." kata Sakura disela tangisnya, dan Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

Naruto yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan rawat Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke yang merasa kedatangan Naruto mengalihkan padanganya dan menatap Naruto sambil mengangguk, mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto bahwa dia telah kembali. Naruto membalasnya dengan memasang cengirannya.

.

.

.

_Kita bertemu kembali, kawan_

_Aku sudah siapkan tempat dan kedudukan untukmu,_

_Disini, _

_Di sampingku, _

_Dan kedudukanmu adalah..._

_Sahabat terbaikku._

* * *

**~END~**

Huuuaa..., maaf...maaf..., author abal-abal yang ngga bakat buat cerita ini menulis cerita fanfic dengan seenaknya *dibuang berramai-ramai. XD

Maaf, ngga tahu kenapa ceritanya jadi begini. *terharu

Ngga tahu mau ngomong apa lagi.

Akhir kata, mohon di review yaaa. *onegai


End file.
